thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
'"Take this place called Earth; it's polluted, overcrowded, too hot and getting hotter every day." '-Sandor, The Last Days of Lorien '''Earth '''is one of the largest of eighteen habitable planets in the universe. It is 300 million lightyears from the Planet Lorien, and is ten times larger. According to the Loric, Earth has an unusually high volume of water. The planet contains a diverse biosphere, humans being the dominant species. While Earth is ten times the size of Lorien, it is five times the size of the Planet Mogadore, which was why the Mogadorians were so interested in conquering and colonizing the planet. Earth, due to the human industrial era, was suffering from pollution, overpopulation, and global warming. However, according to John Smith, humanity is beginning to change that. Back on Lorien, recon missions from Lorien's Office of Interplanetary Exploration recorded the planet's culture. Sandor, and presumably more Cêpans of Lorien, have a negative attitude toward Earth, considering humans reckless and primitive. Extraterrestrial Influence Thousands of years ago, the Loric discovered Earth by accident, after a technological failure on a ship that was heading to another solar system with intelligent life, and ended up orbiting Mars, where the Loric discovered Earth—it is possible this system that the Loric ship was originally sent to belonged to the Mogadorians, seeing as the Loric and Mogadorians discovered Earth around the same time. The Loric saw enormous potential in Greece, where seven of the ten Elders led the Greek Empire, later becoming known as the Seven Sages of Greece. After Greece was settled and thriving, the Loric left Earth. While the Loric helped build the Pyramids of Giza, it was mostly built by the Mogadorians. Considering how the Mogadorian language is described, it is possible that after Loric taught humans language, the Mogadorians influenced North Africa and Southeast Asia the same way Loric influenced Europe and Latin America. Loric-Mogadorian War Earth is where the Elders sent the Nine Garde Children during the invasion of Lorien. The Mogadorians were allowed to hollow out a mountain for their headquarters in Hawks Nest State Park, West Virginia. Until recent events, the humans have seen the Loric as a nuisance. When the Mogs invaded Earth, they set their warships over twenty-five of the planet's major cities, forcing residents to evacuate. While the Mogs lay waste to certain cities, the Loric Entity arose in portions, above the planet's crust into outcrops of Loralite. These locations include Niagara Falls, Lion's Head Mountain, Mount Zao, the Australian outback, somewhere in Portugal, and an oasis in the Sahara Desert. These outcrops have also somewhat altered the environment. Victory Humanity Day After Canadian Special Ops assisted in the Garde commandeering the ship, the Garde helped distribute the cloaking devices stolen from Mog Skimmers. The United States contacted its allies, and they organized a worldwide counterstrike against the Mogadorians. This coordinated attack happened during the Garde's final battle against Mogadorian leader Setrákus Ra. All warships were captured or destroyed. After the War Earth has begun to recover from the war against the Mogadorians. Cities are rebuilding, despite it taking years to clear out the wreckage and debris from when all the warships opened fire. The United Nations accepts the Declaration of Garde Governance, a set of laws for the extraterrestrials that now live on Earth. It has rules about when the Loric and Human Garde may use their Legacies, and rules about the Mogadorians as well. In San Francisco, the Human Garde are getting an Academy built, where the Loric will train them how to use their Legacies. Despite the government claiming to be of service to the Garde, they are still cautious of human authority. The Vishnu Nationalist Eight currently act as the only loyal government to the Garde. In the Himalayas, where several of the Garde are living, is the new Loric headquarters. Loric Sites Their are many Loric sites on Earth, due to continuous visits from the species. These locations include New Mexico, Calakmul, Stonehenge, Peru, the Himalayas, the Gulf of Aden, and Easter Island. Earth, along with containing an unusual amount of water, appears to have an unusual amount of Loralite and Loric energy, something which flows through every known planet, excluding Mogadore. Combined with the awakening of the Loric energy and the Phoenix Stones, the planet's Loralite will change the world. New-mexico-desert.jpg Calakmul.jpg Stonehenge-circle-pink-sky.jpg Nazca lines Spiral.jpg 550x299x114874-004-297B207E.jpg.pagespeed.ic.GeFm7wg3dw.jpg Gulf-of-aden.jpg 7b.jpg Category:Human Category:Planets Category:Loric Category:Human Garde Category:Mogadorian